Poor Yami! All Alone!
by Kayumi-Kun
Summary: Everyone knows He's alone, but He won't except the truth. Until He meets with a certain someone...


Summary: Read to fine out, you Bakas!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though it would be super cool if I did...  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author's Note: Um.This is like my second fic under my name so like R/R Please!  
  
~.~= Thoughts  
  
  
  
.: Poor Yami! All Alone!:.  
  
  
  
"Yami!" Anzu screeched at the unsuspecting Egyptian.  
  
"Um.yes?" Yami eased his way to the room's door.  
  
  
  
"Did you tell Jou to steal my shining Friendship card?" she held up Jou up by the back of his shirt.  
  
  
  
"No, Anzu!" Jou waved his hands in denial. "Yugi told me not too!"  
  
"."  
  
Anzu stood in confusion. She shook her head as she dropped Jou with a thud and walked to the corner of the room. Jou rubbed the back of his neck, hissing some curse words while trying to stand up. As always, Yami just stood there. Jou returned to his desk and soon was reunited with his Secret Lover, Seto.  
  
Yami stood in doorway and stared into the classroom. In it were most of his friends. Jou and Seto were in the back, talking (not fighting for once) about Duel monsters. Yami squinted his eyes to take a closer look at them.  
  
~ Yep! They're holding hands! ~  
  
He thought to himself. The grin that had formed on his face soon faded. Yami closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
~ Why couldn't I be so lucky? Why is it that everyone else is able to find that certain someone and yet I am still left in the dark? ~  
  
He clenched his teeth at the thought. But soon found out that that wouldn't do him any good, so he sighed once more.  
  
This time, Ryou and Yugi looked up from their desks and stared at the depressed Egyptian.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Yugi spoke up.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong?" his large eyes gleamed with sympathetic compassion. Yami looked away and stammered.  
  
"Um.nothing. Nothing at all." His voice crackled.  
  
  
  
"Well, you seemed upset. I didn't know if-"he was cut off suddenly.  
  
"Everything is FINE!" Yami clenched his fists and stared at the little boy in front of him. Yugi stared back hard, as if challenging, but said nothing else.  
  
"Yami sighed at the silence. He began to walk away, when he glanced back over his shoulder at Yugi to see tears welling up in the corners off his eyes. Yami's own eyes widened as Ryou grabbed Yugi and let him bury his face in his sweater before the small boy burst into heaping sobs.  
  
Yami cringed at the sound of the loud sobs Yugi was boring into Ryou's chest. Ryou looked up at Yami and a scowl appeared on his once comforting face. Yami tried to something, to take back his snapping comment, but nothing came out.  
  
Just a lump was able to form in his throat. So instead, he just turned and walked out of the room, holding his head in his hands.  
  
Yami shook his head in disbelief, not quite knowing what was, yet, happening in his life.  
  
~ Why? What would make him angry enough to yell at his counterpart? Was it anger? Loneliness? Or was it jealousy? ~  
  
He taunted himself.  
  
"No!" he shouted drawing attention to himself. Yami cleared his throat and continued down the hallway.  
  
He would not let himself stoop down to that level for nothing in the world. Yami breathed in deeply.  
  
~I must think about the good things in life.~  
  
Yami remembered a quote that Jou had said to him during one of his tougher duels.  
  
:FLASHBACK:  
  
"Remember Yug'! Where your heart is, there your heart will be also.."  
  
Yami grinned at the memory but stopped short, where he was. Without knowing it, he had walked to the other side of the school.  
  
Without thinking, Yami picked a hallway and continued down it.  
  
~ What am I doing? It's like I can't control my body ~  
  
He closed his eyes. Suddenly, he stopped. Yami cautiously opened his eyes to reveal.  
  
"The bathroom? But, I don't have to go..? He shook his head and closed his eyes. Yami picked up his feet once again, to turn and go back where he came. He opened his mouth to say something to himself when the door behind him opened and a familiar voice behind him rang out.  
  
Yami's eyes opened as quickly as he had shut them.  
  
For behind him was the only person he ever smiled for. The only person he would, if he could, spend every minute with.  
  
Yami turned around and smiled.  
  
Yami broke the awkward silence between them  
  
"Malik?"  
  
  
  
.: Ancient Ramblings:.  
  
Jou Muse: I didn't know Anzu worked out?  
  
She doesn't! I just made her hold you up .well because I wanted to!  
  
Jou Muse: NO FAIR! How come I have to be the one gets beat up by the stupid slut?!  
  
Because Honda's busy going psycho bout memos.or something.  
  
Honda Muse: MEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jou Muse: Oh! Point taken!  
  
R/R!!!!!  
  
I'll have the next chapter up soon.. If I get reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
